Behind Locked Doors
by LadyNobleSong
Summary: Haymitch and Effie get trapped together inside a closet and a heated argument ensues... Rated M for really descriptive smut, you have been warned. Please read and review! Written for prompt 18 and 19 of the tumblr Hayffie Challenge.


**Behind Locked Doors**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I don't own these wonderful charactes, sadly. I just own the smut. :3 Reviews are love! _**  
**

* * *

Effie was kneeling on the floor, desperately trying to reach the last whiskey bottle, still hidden behind the hatboxes that she had stored there herself. Insufferable man; it was the same every year. As soon as he would get his hands on the set of keys to the penthouse, he would try to hide as many liquor bottles as he could, in case of hard times during the Games.

But he would probably have died from excess already, if Effie hadn't carefully searched and removed all the said bottles right after him, every single year. He was inventive, she'd give him that: they shared the same penthouse every year, and he still managed to surprise her with new stashes.

But her own, personal closet? That was going too far; the things she kept there were intimate. She cursed under her breath as she stretched her arm as much as she could, until she finally felt the cold glass contact with her slender fingers. Triumphantly, she clasped them around the bottle's head, when she suddenly heard someone enter the closet right behind her.

Startled by the noise, she knocked her head against the nearby shelf, and bit her lip to suppress a moan; she had a very low tolerance to pain, and could feel tears appearing the corner of her eyes. The closet was large enough, yet the smell of alcohol overwhelmed the room instantly. Haymitch.

"Trinket," he snarled, slamming the door behind him. "Now what d'you think you're doing?" Effie got up to face him, straightening her wig and skirt to regain composure, the bottles nicely lined up against the wall. "I'm removing the whiskey off my closet, darling", she answered matter-of-factly. She nickname made him wince slightly, but he answered nonetheless.

"I can see that, Princess." Without dropping his gaze, he reached for the bottle that she still had in her hand, and snatched it away instantly, taking Effie by surprise. "Except that's actually mine, sweetheart. So hands off, will you?" Effie's eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched him pull the cork off with his bare teeth. She crossed her arms to her chest, causing Haymitch to glance at the creamy skin which barely appeared through the laces and ruffles of her corset.

"Fine," she hissed, a flame dancing deep within her blue eyes. "Pass out wherever you want, I don't care." She took a step towards him, oddly stable on her six-inch stilettos. Suddenly, she pressed a finger to his chest, her manicured nail painfully digging deep in his skin. "But this is my closet. This is _private._" Her usually high-pitched voice was low and raspy, distorted by her Capitol accent. "So if you _ever _set another foot here, I'll make sure you are unable to ever procreate, _love_."

Her disdainful tone echoed for a while where they both stood still, feeling nothing but each other warm breathe on their skin. They were standing close, eyes locked "Are we clear, Abernathy?" she finally added in a whisper. Haymitch gulped, finding himself oddly aroused by her threatening glare. He had never thought the bright and bubbly Capitol Doll could actually intimidate him. He could feel the blood boiling inside his veins, unfortunately running south. Afraid that she would soon notice the new power she was developing over him, Haymitch surrendered.

"Whatever you say, m'dove", he growled, turning toward the door. The emotions surging through him were disconcerting. He was fulminating with anger, yet the only thing he urged to do was prop her against the door and ravish her right there and then. As he attempted to shake the pleasant idea off his head, he was suddenly brought back to earth with a bump.

The golden handle had just broken away from the door with a crack, and was still clasped between his fingers. He pushed the door firmly with one hand, but it stood absolutely still. Then he remembered that every single door and window of the penthouse had been secured with an automatic-locking device, in order to avoid any accident between the Tributes before the beginning of the Games. He also distinctively remembered hearing the lock click as he had slammed the door behind him minutes earlier. The doors, therefore, could only be opened from the inside. He looked at the handle in his hand. They were stuck.

* * *

"Fuck" was the only thing he could say. Effie slowly pivoted towards him, her arms still crossed against her chest and whispered through clenched teeth "What did you do, now!" each word trembling with more fury than the other. "Fuck!" he repeated, smashing his palm repeatedly against the wood. Nothing moved.

Making a gigantic effort not to let his anger stupidly burst, he pressed his forehead against the door, letting out an uninterrupted flow of curses under his breath. "We're trapped, Princess", he said so faintly that she barely heard him. Her brain stopped working at once, and her jaw dropped; her blue painted lips opening slightly as she tried to process the words she had just heard.

He turned back to her, showing her the handle to strengthen his point. Her eyes shifted from the door to Haymitch's hand without stopping, as the thought finally hit her. _They were trapped_. Before she could stop herself, she unfolded her arms and slapped Haymitch with all her strength, the noise echoing against the walls.

Haymitch looked at her with his eyes wide open, feeling his cheek burn and redden as he blinked. "Did you just slap me, Trinket?" he growled at her, locking his dark eyes with hers. Effie felt guilt and fear surge through her body, and took a step back. But then the anger began bubbling again deep inside her, she raised her eyebrows mockingly and scoffed

"So what, darling? Not going to get over it?" She got close to him again, her gaze not leaving his. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she snapped, and chuckled haughtily, beating her eyelashes seductively yet disdainfully at him. Haymitch felt a mix of hatred and desire overwhelm him, and struggled not to answer. But then Effie added in a whisper "I don't know how you made it through the Games, honestly." and that was _enough._

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, spun her around and shoved her ruthlessly against the door. "Do not- mention- my Games -ever again, Trinket", he snarled through gritted teeth, his threatening grey eyes boring into hers. Effie felt her own body tense at the tone of his voice, an all-too familiar tingle growing in her lower stomach. Out of all men, she couldn't want _him!_ She wouldn't back down.

"Or what?" she answered with an assured tone, "You will liquor me to death?" She could feel his grip at her shoulders tighten, but she went on. "You're not the one you used to be, Abernathy. You're just a pathetic, useless, selfish _excuse_ for a man." Suddenly, she felt herself pressed even closer to the door than before; Haymitch had leaned onto her, slamming his body against her, trapping her completely. The contact of his skin against hers, the exquisite pressure of his leg between her thighs was enough to cause moisture to pool between her legs.

She breathed deeply, trying to keep as much control over her body as she could. It was slowly betraying her, her breasts rubbing against his chest, her cheeks reddening. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, hoping that Haymitch would be too furious to notice the gesture. He leaned in, propping her head against the door by lifting her chin, his hot breath tickling her ear lobe as he growled "Shut up! You're not better yourself, sweetheart. So now, shut up."

She glared at him defiantly. "I don't have to obey, Haymitch. You're nothing to me, and you don't scare me. So now, back off, darling." She grabbed the lapels of his shirt to push him away, but his scent was too intoxicating, his eyes too deep, and everything collapsed at once.

* * *

Suddenly their lips crashed onto the each other's, rough, vivid, hungry. Haymitch slid his warm tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she instantly granted, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met in a frantic battle, igniting deep moans from both of them. Haymitch pressed her even closer against the door, his hands ripping off her purple wig and tangling themselves into her honey blond curls, desperately scratching her scalp as she softly bit his bottom lip.

He groaned into her mouth, attacking it with even more vigor, making both their lips swollen and painful. When the need for air overcame them, Haymitch then slid to her jaw bone and her neck, devouring it with kisses and small bites. Effie shut her eyes, arching her neck to grant him better access. She tugged at his lapel, forcing his chest onto hers, as she cupped his cheek, a low moan escaping her throat as she finally felt his stubbles against her fingers.

Then, his tongued darted out and licked a long path onto her neck; she gasped, her hands flying to his messy dark hair. He could feel her long nails scratching his scalp with exquisite pressure. He moved onto her shoulder, pushing away the fabric that covered it with his bare teeth. Effie watched him, hypnotized by the strength and wildness of his desire. He almost expected her to stop him, but she didn't.

On the contrary, she messily attempted to unbutton his shirt, stopping several times in her process to enjoy the touch of his muscular chest against her palms. His mouth on her shoulder gave her the impression of being eaten alive, and she loved it every minute. She could tell he did too, as she felt the growing pressure of his penis against her legs, only accentuating her own arousal.

But then he stopped, raised his head and looked at her. His face was distorted by the effort he had to make not to continue the course of his actions. With a rasped voice, he said "Tell me to stop. Tell me now, Effie." His eyes met hers, dark with desire that she knew would be reflected by her own. "Don't" she muttered, her nails digging into his chest again. "Ever."

He looked at her, her natural hair messed up, her lipstick smudged, her breath ragged and her cheeks red. She was stunning, despite the thick layers of makeup that remained on her face. Beautiful. "You- You don't want this" he managed to say. Then Effie cupped his face with both hands, and looked deeply into his eyes, before answering calmly.

"Yes, I do. I want it. I think I've always wanted it. I want you. I'll always want you, Haymit-." She was cut off by his lips pressed onto hers again, this time with more gentleness, more tenderness. But it didn't last long, as when she felt his hands stroke the small of her back, she grabbed the lapels of his shirt again, and ripped it open, her craving overcoming her patience.

* * *

She felt him smile at her urgency through the kisses he pressed onto her collar bones. He moved to run his tongue in the hollow of her throat; driving her mad. She trailed her hands along his chest until she grabbed his belt, unfastening it with shaky hands. But she soon found herself pinned against the door, both her wrist clasped by Haymitch's hand, keeping them up her head.

"Haymitch…" she half-begged, half-moaned. Ignoring her, he used his free hand to untie her corset with surprising dexterity. Soon he had freed her breasts, and he stopped his actions for a while, gazing at her. Her skin was pale and creamy, soft as silk and sprinkled with freckles. He ran a single finger along her cleavage, watching her nipples harden in reaction. He felt her hips buckle slightly against him.

He lowered himself and looked up at her, only to see her tensed, her eyes shut in anticipation; the very sight was enough to cause his hardened member to push painfully against his pants. Slowly, he pressed his lips against her nipple, and licked it only once.

Effie attempted to cover a muffled scream without much success, and Haymitch began urgently nipping and kissing her breasts, one at a time, his hunger growing as he watched her squirm under his very touch.

As he trailed kisses along her stomach, he muttered against her skin: "I'm going to let your wrist go, now. But Effie- I want to enjoy you whole. So just let me, will you?" She nodded between two gasps, her arms dropping to the top of his head as he dangerously narrowed her most sensitive regions.

Between his kisses and bites, he managed to unzip her skirt, pulling it off and revealing lacy, dark-purple underpants that matched her now scattered corset. Slowly, he ran a hand along her thigh, dropping butterfly kisses around her navel. She tangled her hand in his hair as he playfully tickled her inner thighs, making her breath hitch within her throat.

Suddenly, he ran a hand along her underwear, slightly rubbing her apex through the silky fabric, enjoying her wetness. She gasped loudly, knocking her own head against the door. "Haymitch-" was all she managed to hiss before he finally undressed her totally, only keeping her heels on. He ran a single digit along her opening, teasing her ferociously.

He could feel her desperate attempts to increase contact through the buckle of her hips. Insanely slowly, he pushed the finger within her, groaning as he finally felt her moisture and the warmth of her inner walls against his bare skin.

He began painfully slow thrusts into her, almost making her legs buckle instantly. She accompanied the movement of his ministration as much as she could, tugging at his hair, moaning and gasping without being able to stop.

He pressed his thumb against her clitoris, circling it slowly and then applying more pressure. Effie's thoughts were becoming clouded, as he pushed another finger inside her, thrusting quicker, harder and deeper within her. She was right on the edge when he removed his hand at once; her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him, before asking "Haymitch… Don't stop, please." But she was cut off as she felt his mouth against replacing his hand.

She shrieked and bit her lip hard to soften the sound, as she felt him slowly lick her entrance, teasing her clitoris by flicking the tip of his tongue against it. "Oh god, Haymitch. Don't stop- Please- Yes. Right there. Oh, god!" Haymitch would never admit it, but the sound of her voice had always turned him on, and hearing his name was almost enough to undo him right there.

Finally, right when the teasing became barely bearable, he let his tongue inside her, his nose pressed against her clitoris. She tasted sweet and salty, better than anything he had imagined. Effie writhed against the door as she felt his pace quicken. He thrust deep within her, lapping her juices urgently, feeling her walls clamp around his tongue. She was right on the edge.

At that very moment he pulled off and pressed his lips against her clitoris without any warning, sucking hard. Effie felt herself slide against the door as her climax overcame her, her knees buckling as she screamed, her body tensed to the extreme, waves of pure ecstasy making her shudder uncontrollably.

* * *

Haymitch swallowed her juices, making sure she was clean when he got back up, pressing a deep kiss to her lips. She could taste her own moisture on his lips, as she returned the kiss with even more fervor. One of his hands ventured on the small of her back again, pushing her hips towards his, pressing her whole naked body against him.

Effie was still breathless, yet she could feel her own arousal already returning. With a lopsided smirk, she turned around, so that he was the one pressed against the door. Haymitch tried to speak but was cut off by her lips devouring his, as her agile hands tugged his belt free. Soon his pants and underwear were off, and Effie's hand were tickling his penis, enjoying the sight of his muscles tensing at her burning touch.

She lowered herself so that she knelt on the ground, and took the tip of his cock in her mouth without any warning. "Effie -God! Damn woman, how can- Oh, fuck, Effie!" He was barely aware that he made no sense. Effie was swirling her talented tongue around him, taking more and more of him inside her mouth at each thrust.

He was right on the edge, but… With all of his strength and will, he managed to untie his hands from her golden locks and grab her shoulders, pushing her off him.

"No." was all he managed to say for a while. Effie looked at him quizzically, wondering what she had done wrong. He dropped to his knees, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "Together" he finally blurted, locking his eyes with hers.

They shone even brighter when she understood what he meant, and she linked her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor. She was shoved against the door one more time, feeling bruises forming on her skin, and giggled as he took her legs and wrapped them around him, trapping her against him.

"Now, where were we?" he said, before Effie threw her mouth against his with a desperate shriek. Haymitch returned the kiss with as much fervor, slowly lowering her onto him. Right when she could feel the tip of his hardness against her entrance, he stopped.

"Tell me how much you want this, Effie" he breathed against her skin. "Please, Haymitch" she begged, scratching his back with her nails, leaving bright red marks on the flesh. "Tell me" he said again, his voice rasped. He could feel her heels slightly digging into his buttocks as she muttered "I want you, Haymitch. I need you. Now. More than ever. Please, Haymitch. Make me yours."

It was more than he needed to finally enter her completely, burying himself to the hilt within her. He began to thrust slowly, but Effie's hips were begging for him to quicken, which he did. He took her left nipple in his mouth, softly nipping at it, as their pace grew more urgent, backs arching, hips bucking.

Their fingers were tangled in each other's hair, and their bodies were pressed so close they seemed to melt in one. "Mine." Haymitch growled against her skin as he thrust into her; always deeper, always harder. He was so close, and so was she; he could feel her muscles clenching around him, deliciously accentuating the friction of their skins…

Suddenly his hand moved to her clitoris, rubbing it urgently and, with one last thrust, Effie felt like all air had left her lungs; they both climaxed, screaming each other's name in their ecstasy.

* * *

They collapsed onto the floor, breathless and exhausted, their limbs still tangled. Effie let out a nervous giggle as she cuddled against him, and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly, and he pressed her possessively against his chest, as she struggled to regain her breath.

"I think I might love you a little" he unexpectedly muttered into her hair. "Don't say such nonsense. I don't need this, love…" she said with a smile, hoping that her missing heartbeat had gone unnoticed. "Fine" he said. He pulled her away just enough to allow their eyes to meet, and said "Then, I'm telling you, I'm sure I love you a little. And, to be entirely honest, even more than a litt-"

He was cut off by a deep kiss, feeling tears roll from her cheek to his. She kissed him with everything she had, before finally pulling away. She was half-crying, half laughing as she said. "You're an idiot, Abernathy." Then she lowered her head to his hear, before concluding. "But I think I love you a little, too."

He laughed, pressing one last kiss to the tip of her nose, before helping her up. They gathered what remained of their ripped clothes. Effie's wig was slightly off-centered and there was as much make up on Haymitch's shirt than on her face.

"Well, he said, when somebody will finally think about opening that damn door, I suggest running. Quickly and far." He grabbed the bottle that had fallen on the floor and added with a wink "I'm keeping this as a souvenir."

A genuine smile lighted Effie's face, as she answered "Fine. And tomorrow, Mr. Abernathy, the truce is over. Back to loath and banter, shall we?" He laughed and slapped her rear, adding "Except for dark corridors, I hope, Princess?" "Of course, you idiot" she answered.

Just as they resumed to sitting, facing each other in the tiny closet, Effie noticed that a small note had been slipped under the door. She instantly turned scarlet and snatched the paper.

"The hell is this?" Haymitch asked, just as Effie's eyes reached the end of the note. "Oh, God" she said. "I'm never getting out of here ever again." She handed him the note, and she swore Haymitch's face turned white as he read the lines.

"Well, he said. At least they noticed we were missing." Effie hid her face in her hands as Haymitch moved to sit next to her. "Hey, listen, sweetheart. It's nothing. I'll be alright, 'kay?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and said with a smile and a laugh: "It's not like I'll ever regret it, anyway." He returned her smile and concluded with a simple "Ditto, Princess. Ditto."

* * *

"_Haymitch -and, I guess, Effie, _

_Katniss and I figured out that you were taking an awful lot of time to grab a bottle of liquor. We came here and the door was locked; we heard you two shouting at each other. _

_We returned after a while with an Avox to get you out, and then you were still shouting, but… Not the exact same kind of shouting. _

_I really neither need nor want to know more about you two. Yet, I'm glad you made up, I guess. Just, keep it quieter next time, alright? I'd be way less embarrassing for all of us later on. _

_Just pull the paper outside when you're both decent, I'll send you the Avox back to help you out. _

_-Peeta." _


End file.
